1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acne treatment composition which provides for the treatment of acne conditions (decreases pimple duration or incidence) while rapidly removing redness which is normally manifested with acne conditions.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents represent composition and formulation prior art utilizing either acne treatments or vasoconstrictors, but none teach or suggest the combination of both:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,884 relates to anti-acne compositions having good efficacy, low skin irritation, and good physical and chemical stability. These compositions comprise a benzoyl peroxide, a wetting agent, water, a non-volatile emollient component which is a liquid at 25.degree. C. and which has a weighted arithmetic mean solubility parameter of less than or equal to about 7, and a water soluble or dispersible gelling agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,446 relates to dermatological conditions that are treated by topically applying to the affected area an effective amount of a combination benzoyl peroxide and clindamycin composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,075 is directed to a stable composition and method for cutaneous therapy, particularly for treatment of acne, dermatophyte infection, poison ivy reactions and body odor development. The composition includes benzoyl peroxide particles, water and a solvent for benzoyl peroxide which has a boiling point substantially greater than 100.degree. C. Evaporation of the water leaves a solvent-benzoyl peroxide solution particularly non-irritative and effective in activity against cutaneously abiding microorganisms and contactants characteristic of certain plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,332 relates to a pharmaceutical composition and method of treating cellular disorders involving abnormal solid cellular growths which comprises administering a pharmaceutical composition containing cytotoxic agents in combination with a vasoconstrictive drug. Enhanced effectiveness of the composition is observed, with reduced cytotoxic effects on cells distant from the site of introduction. Agents may be included to enhance therapeutic gain and reduce adverse affects to normal tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,900 is directed to a stable composition and method for cutaneous therapy, particularly for treatment of acne, dermatophyte infection, poison ivy reactions and body odor development. The composition includes benzoyl peroxide particles, water and a solvent for benzoyl peroxide which has a boiling point substantially greater than 100.degree. C. Evaporation of the water leaves a solvent-benzoyl peroxide solution particularly non-irritative and effective in activity against cutaneously abiding microorganisms and contactants characteristic of certain plants.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.